


My Name is David Schreibner

by evakayaki



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Three Christmases. Three very different points in David’s life.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	My Name is David Schreibner

David sat next to his cousin, Lea, watching her point out on Facebook which boys she thought were cute. 

He didn’t even want to go to this Christmas party, but his mother had made him. At fifteen, he really had no control over his life anyways. So, he smiled, hugged his aunts, played nice with his cousins, kissed his grandparents on the cheeks. But it all felt hollow. Unreal. 

He wished he had the passion that Lea did to gush about boys. Instead, he just wanted to go home and hide in his room. 

Looking down at his thighs, he shifted awkwardly. He hated what he was wearing, but again, his mother had bought it for him, thus he was required to wear it. 

“Smile!” One of his uncle’s demanded, taking a photo of Lea and David on the cell phone his uncle had gotten for Christmas. 

That night, as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror getting ready for bed, a group text came through. It was the photo taken earlier of David and Lea sent to their whole family. Looking at it, he wanted to throw up. It was followed by a text from his mother: **Such beautiful girls.**

His eyes glanced over at the red dress his mother had picked out for him, thrown haphazardly onto his clothes hamper. He had ripped it off and tossed it in that general direction, in a haste to pull on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He pulled his hair back and away from his face. Just staring at his reflection, he took a deep breath and decided to give himself his own Christmas gift. 

“My name is...David Schreibner and I am a boy.”

It didn’t change anything physically. A girl still stared back at him in the mirror. And yet, it changed everything. For the first time in a long time he genuinely smiled, feeling just a little bit lighter inside.  
__________________________

He was beginning to think that Lea was his only ally at these family Christmas parties. They sat on the same couch in his grandma’s house just like they did the year before. Except this year he didn’t have random guys’ Facebook profiles being shoved in his face. Rather, Lea was asking him inappropriate and awkward questions. But at least someone was talking to him. 

He had overheard his aunts saying things like _she was so beautiful_ , _how could you let her ruin her life_ , and _it’s a phase, she doesn’t really want to be a boy_ , to his mother. As if she needed comforting over something that was about him and his happiness. 

He had only been on testosterone for a few months, but already saw lots of changes within his body. It was like the most awkward puberty truncated in time. 

He sighed, just about to pull out his phone when a familiar face walked in and he jumped to his feet. Laura. His big sister whom had accepted him right away. His big sister hasn’t been to a family Christmas party in a few years. 

“Laura!” He exclaimed, voice breaking. _fucking puberty_. 

Her smile calmed some of his nerves. “David!” She leaned in and pulled him into a tight hug. Once they pulled apart, she gestured to the man behind her that David just now noticed. “I want you to meet my boyfriend. Dereck, this is my brother David.”

“I thought you had a sister,” Dereck looked confused. 

Clearing his throat, David held out his hand. “I’m her brother now.”

“Oh,” Derrick moved you shake David’s hand. “Nice to meet you dude.”

That night, when David was finally back in his room inside his own bathroom, he sighed. Laura looked happy, happier than she had been in a while and it was because of Dereck. Because she had found someone to love. Who loved her. And yeah, David was a little jealous because he had long ago written off ever finding a relationship or love. Hell, he didn’t even know what he was interested in, too wrapped up in his gender to even think about it. 

“My name is David Schreibner and I’m okay with being alone.”

It was a lie.  
__________________________

Back to the same familiar sofa for the same Christmas party his family had been having since before he or Laura were even an idea of his parents. Lea sat next to him. He liked to think through the years they’d had created some type of unspeakable bond, both being the youngest of the family. The two never really spoke to each other, a few conversations here and there. In fact the first year he started to transition, he wasn’t sure if she noticed, cared or was just so unimpressed by it that it didn’t even register on her radar. 

“I got you this,” he was snapped out of his thoughts when Matteo sat on his lap, holding up a cookie.

“There’s a bite missing,” David laughed at the very obvious shape of Matteo’s mouth on the cookie. 

Matteo just shrugged holding the cookie up to David’s mouth. Taking a bite of his own, David smiled.

He watched as Matteo noticed they weren’t alone, spotting Lea. 

“Umm, hi. Matteo,” the boy waved and shifted a bit on David’s lap. 

“Lea, David’s cousin,” She waved back. “David’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Matteo nodded before turning back to David. “Your aunt asked if I was your girlfriend. I think _she_ thinks I’m a trans woman.”

David shook his head,”Sorry.”

“That’s my mom,” Lea groaned. “Sorry, she’s trying to be more accepting.”

Matteo shrugged. “At least she’s trying, even if it’s way off base and slightly offensive.”

David didn’t say anything, just leaned over to take another bite of the cookie in Matteo’s hand. 

When they got home to the WG that night, David excused himself to Matteo’s bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly before staring at himself in the mirror. 

“My name is David Schreibner and I am a boy in love with another boy.”

“You coming to bed?” Matteo’s voice filtered through the door. 

“Yeah. One sec,” he called back and turned once more to the mirror. 

“My name is David Schreibner and I am happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
